


Knitting it Together

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy teaches Mac, Jack, and Phryne how to knit. Well ... she tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting it Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whilenotwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilenotwriting/gifts).



> This is for Whilenotwriting! Happy birthday, and I hope you love the subject of the story!

"Very good, Inspector," Dot was gleaming, watching the patient man loop the yarn around the knitting needle as if he hadn't learned the skill just an hour earlier. "That's perfect."

Phryne let out a loud sigh and thought of chucking her horrible creation across the room before she heard Mac laughing to herself.

"How are you doing, Miss?" Dot asked as if she had no idea how frustrated Miss Fisher had become in learning the one thing she couldn't quite master.

"She could do it in her sleep by now," Mac smirked, laughing in full when Phryne stuck out her tongue like a misbehaving child. "Go on, show us, Phryne. How is your 'scarf' looking?"

"I'm not making a scarf!"

Jack breathed with laughter for a short moment before carefully straightening his grin. All three women glanced over at him in his quiet corner, and then aimed their attention back to Miss Fisher.

"I have never done this before I'll have you know," Phryne pouted.

"Right. Not like Jack's many nights up knitting, I'm sure ..." Mac teased again, pointing out the obvious fact that knitting was simply not one of Phryne's countless abilities.

"Well how are YOU using those infuriating needles so well?" Phryne suddenly accused, pointing her project at the good doctor.

"It's called a steady hand," Mac chuckled without lifting her eyes from her task. "And patience."

Jack chuckled more heartily that time around, looking up when he felt three sets of eyes on him once again.

"You're enjoying my torment, aren't you?" Phryne snapped, albeit not altogether unpleasantly. There was a hint of playfulness to her voice, but Dot was struck all the same.

"If this is torture for you, Miss ..."

"No, Dot! I didn't mean it that way," Phryne insisted, putting down her needles and yarn to give her right hand girl a big hug. "I'm so happy to learn - I just ... I _suppose _I don't have the patience for it."__

__Dot smiled up at Phryne and beamed again: "You'll get it, Miss. If you keep at it." And with that, Dot went to gather another plate of cookies._ _

__Phryne turned with a quiet sigh and sat down on the sofa next to Mac and across from Jack to scoff at her own attempts of creating a square knitted cloth. It was stretched in some spots, too tight in others, and only a few rows in. Then she looked over at Jack who was knitting evenly and wondered how on earth one could produce such even work._ _

__"You keep staring at him like that and you'll burn a hole through that beautiful scarf he's making," Mac smirked, still without lifting her eyes._ _

__"I'm not making a scarf either," Jack calmly corrected, looking up to see Phryne watching him with curiosity. He had to smile at the expression on the lady detective's face._ _

__"Why on earth do you think we're all making scarves?" Phryne smiled at last, turning to her dear friend who was still busy at work._ _

__"Because I thought that's what Dot told us to do."_ _

__"Were you even listening? She said that would take ages!" Phryne laughed._ _

__"Maybe for you," Mac teased openly, laughing when Phryne threw her project and missed poorly. "Can't even throw the needles ... that's awfully unfortunate."_ _

__Taking pity on the seriously perturbed Miss Fisher with her arms folded and her brows slanted, Jack invited her over to sit on the ottoman by his seat. "Come here, let me show you something." He spoke softly, and instructed very carefully the way he felt Miss Fisher would appreciate being spoken to, handing over his project for her to practice. "Here. Finish the next row for me."_ _

__He was smiling at her - trusting her, even. Phryne blinked up at him: "But I'll just ruin it."_ _

__Mac couldn't help but smile to herself at the quiet conversation on the other side of the room. Jack was a kind man. A kind man with his project in the hands of the un-knitter, as far as Mac was concerned ..._ _

__"Here," Jack started, scooting a little closer to the edge of his chair with his tie having been long ago discarded and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. He leaned in a little toward his own almost-finished cloth and then looked up into Phryne's wide eyes. "Put them in your hands ... yes. Okay, now loop this piece ... like that. Got it? Now try that."_ _

__Dot was about to enter the room with her tray of cookies when she noted the moment Phryne and Jack were sharing over by the window, catching Mac's knowing eye. The two friends communicated silently that Phryne and Jack perhaps needed the moment, and that they wouldn't interrupt if they could help it. Dot smiled and snuck away the way she came, and Mac continued to knit quietly, trying not to overhear._ _

__"But look - I can't do it," Phryne all-but-growled, earning a surprising burst of laughter from Jack._ _

__"Just relax your hands! ... Here. Why're you doing that?"_ _

__"Because you told me to."_ _

__"I said to turn it over once and to pull this through it," Jack explained - the conversation reminding Mac of some of the older married couples that came for her advice at the hospital. She couldn't help but feel warmed at that thought._ _

__"But I can do it my way and get the same result."_ _

__"If you want your result to be a cloth made of one very long piece of yarn."_ _

__"UGHH!!!" Phryne finally snapped, making sure not to throw Jack's creation even with all of her frustration. Instead, she looked up into his eyes and calmed when his hands laid over hers for just a moment._ _

__"Look, just watch me first," Jack offered, taking the knitting gently from Phryne's hands. "Alright?"_ _

__Ten minutes later, Phryne insisted she still needed to watch him knit, staring at Jack's hands work the needles with a loving grin on her face. She thought she might never tire of watching him work._ _

__"There," Mac said, breaking the silence of the room as she held up an uneven cloth. "The world's smallest scarf. I've done it."_ _

__"But we weren't making scarves," Dot replied, cluing Phryne and Jack in that she had re-entered some time ago though neither detective lifted their eyes properly. Jack remained working on what was turning into a scarf of sorts - enjoying the undivided attention of Miss Fisher - even after Mac had laughed that she should head home and Dot had gone off to clean. He stayed knitting with Phryne leaned over his arm rest into the late afternoon, smiling at the awe in Phryne's eyes from time-to-time._ _

__"What are you making?" Phryne finally asked, having been so entranced with his handiwork she hadn't thought to ask. Jack's hands - his focused eyes. She thought she could have watched him all night or possibly even listened to him in the dark. It was so relaxing, watching him work._ _

__What _was _he making? Jack smiled because he hadn't even thought of what his project had turned into. Miss Fisher was captivated by him and that was changing enough on its own.___ _

____"Is it a scarf?" Phryne asked, only glancing up at Jack's face before fastening her eyes on his hands again. She smiled softly at the comfort between them._ _ _ _

____"A scarf?" Jack asked back, admiring the change she'd set into his life and how readily he had accepted the ever-shifting state of their relationship. "I guess it is."_ _ _ _


End file.
